


Inktober 26 : Confronter Padmé

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan n'était pas sur Coruscant lors du massacre du temple. Après avoir découvert l'horrible vérité, il doit l'annoncer à Padmé, espérant qu'elle puisse le mener à Anakin, même s'il se sent incapable de tuer son quasi-frère comme le lui a ordonné Yoda.





	Inktober 26 : Confronter Padmé

Quand Padmé apprit de la bouche d'un Obi-Wan effondré le massacre commis par Anakin, sa première envie fut de se précipiter à la poursuite de son mari et de s'assurer que ce n'était pas vrai.

Mais ensuite elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce pauvre Obi-Wan tout seul avec sa détresse. Lui qui aimait tout le monde, et particulièrement ses proches... et Anakin.

Padmé eut envie de pleurer alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Obi-Wan ne pouvait que dire la vérité. Il aimait Anakin comme son fils et avait certainement réagi par le même instinct de déni qu'elle. Seules des preuves irréfutables avaient pu l'amener à la certitude.

La sénatrice voulait encore se précipiter sur Mustafar pour demander _pourquoi_ ? mais le rappel du massacre des enfants Jedi la glaça soudain.

Si Anakin s'était perdu au point de massacrer des enfants, rien ne dit qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête au point de la massacrer elle et ses propres enfants.

Et même si son amour pour elle surnageait au milieu de sa folie, elle n'avait guère envie de laisser ses bébés à la merci d'un psychopathe.

Sans compter que Palpatine pourrait vouloir la faire assassiner pour ne pas qu'elle risque de raisonner Anakin.

La survie et le bien-être de ses bébés avant tout ! Padmé ordonna à C-3PO de préparer ses bagages. Elle allait trouver un refuge secret où mettre au monde ses enfants en toute sécurité.

Et elle embarquait ce pauvre Obi-Wan. De toute façon il serait incapable de tuer Anakin et il avait plus besoin de réconfort que quiconque. Au moins Padmé ne pouvait pas sentir dans sa tête toutes les morts causées par son mari !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
